


press F

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: — Я накажу тебя.Ох. Ох черт, не это, лихорадочно подумал Мек, желая исправиться, но не успел.Ресницы Босса дрогнули, а зрачки чуть не перекрыли темную радужку. Теперь дыхание отказало Меку. С несколько секунд они пялились друг на друга, как оглушенные, пока Мек лунатично не двинулся к губам Босса, а тот не увернулся, отворачиваясь и закусывая дернувшуюся довольную улыбку.
Relationships: Mek/Boss
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 11 серия сделала из меня эмоционального инвалида  
> рип мек

Наказать.

 _Наказатьнаказатьнаказать_ , билось у Мека в голове, пока Босс громко ржал в кульке из одеяла, дрыгаясь всем телом. Его четко очерченные глаза превратились в счастливые лисьи щелочки, и глупое сердце Мека пропустило удар.

Или десяток.

Его руки сами раскопали лицо Босса в гуще одеяла и, пригладив расхристанные волосы, заключили в чашу из ладоней. Босс замер, приоткрыв губы и широко раскрыв глаза.

— Я накажу тебя.

 _Ох_. Ох черт, не это, лихорадочно подумал Мек, желая исправиться, но не успел.

Ресницы Босса дрогнули, а зрачки чуть не перекрыли темную радужку. Теперь дыхание отказало Меку. С несколько секунд они пялились друг на друга, как оглушенные, пока Мек лунатично не двинулся к губам Босса, а тот не увернулся, отворачиваясь и закусывая дернувшуюся довольную улыбку.

Мека будто окатило кипятком, от стоп до самого загривка. Он слушал быстрое, чужое поверхностное дыхание и начал дышать в унисон, заводясь уже по-настоящему. Тонкая белая шея так и напрашивалась и Мек не стал ей сопротивляться. Он медленно и всерьез опустился на Босса под собой, прижимая к кровати дернувшуюся женушку. Босс молчал, дышал часто-часто и на Мека не смотрел, словно боялся.

Мек, в общем-то, немного его понимал. Но кого из них _следовало_ бояться, тот еще вопрос.

Когда губы Мека прижались к истеричному пульсу на шее Босса, он задал себе вопрос: хотел ли он знать, был ли его возлюбленный _(да и сам Мек)_ так восхитительно туп или он настолько преисполнен в своей хитрости, что тупость — это очень удачная маска?

Но додумать он не успел, рука Босса взметнулась с одеяла и сжалась в его волосах, сгребая их в кулак. Босс тихо охнул, оттягивая от себя Мека, чтобы притянуть уже к губам, которые с готовностью раскрылись, и Меку ничего не оставалось, кроме как запустить внутрь чужого горячего рта язык.

Перекочевавший в его горло короткий стон заставил Мека буквально содрогнуться и сжать Босса еще крепче, вплавить в кровать под собой. Одна его рука зафиксировала подбородок Босса, чтобы удобнее было вылизывать его рот, а вторая медленно и неотвратимо поползла под его одежду, складками собирая ее на груди Босса.

Босс под ним лихорадочно заизвивался, и Меку на секунду показалось, что он перегнул палку. Он чуть было не отпрянул назад в холодном разумном ужасе, но Босс схватил его одной рукой за майку, удержал рядом на кровати, второй пытаясь справиться с пуговицей на джинсах и своей кофтой одновременно.

От облегчения Мек едва не проронил слезу, но все же возбуждение бросило его обратно на Босса, чтобы вытряхнуть его из кофты и дернуть пуговицу с молнией, помогая избавиться от джинс.

Лицо Босса покраснело, глаза пылали, а зацелованные губы казалось так и молили о продолжении. Мек наклонился к его лицу, собираясь так и поступить, но Босс снова увернулся, сглатывая.

— Одежда, муженек, — сдавленно прошептал он, искоса смотря на Мека и тот чуть не рехнулся от шепота, — на тебе ее слишком много.

Мек нахмурился, не желая прерываться и все-таки поймал губы Босса, затягивая в новый поцелуй.

— Нет, — Босс укусил его за губу и отполз от него подальше в одних трусах.

Мек определенно совершил ошибку, когда опустил глаза на них. Ему будто вдарили поддых, мокрое пятно и очертания Босса под белой тканью было не скрыть. Как и вздымающуюся белую гладкую грудь. И торчащие соски. Мек зажмурился, длинно выдыхая через рот.

— У меня ничего нет, — прошелестел он и отважился снова взглянуть на Босса. Легче не стало, тот кусал губы и немного безумно смотрел на Мека сквозь растрепанную челку. Когда Мек договорил, Босс зажмурился и тряхнул головой, погладил себя сквозь трусы и отдернул руку, понимая, что забылся. Мека снова дернуло к нему как канатом, но Босс выставил перед собой ногу.

— Одежда, — проскрипел он, — я, ты, но без одежды, а дальше разберемся, быстрее, я ж рехнусь сейчас!

Мек молниеносно стянул с себя майку и дернул Босса к себе за щиколотку, протаскивая того по кровати с коротким воплем. Упакованная в трусы задница Босса съехала прямо к коленям Мека. ОН наклонился и втиснулся, вжался всем телом между ног Босса, захватывая его губы, кусая и вылизывая их, умоляя снова пустить его внутрь и дать гладкий язык. Руками он заключил Босса в ловушку из своего тела.

Босс покорно открыл рот, встречая язык Мека своим и обвил руками его плечи, вжимая в себя. Когда они прижались бедрами, дыхание на время покинуло их обоих. Босс распахнул глаза и потрясенно всматривался ими в такие же широко открытые глаза Мека. Пару секунд они не двигались, чувства давили как лавина, а солнечный свет, льющийся из окон добавлял чего-то нереального в общую картину.

Мек медленно закрыл глаза и так же медленно нагнулся к лицу Босса, чтобы опять влажно захватить его губы своими. Босс, зачарованный моментом и ощущениями, позволил ему это, его руки, напоследок крепко сжавшие плечи Мека, спустились по его спине, плавно, будто Босс пытался увидеть кожей на ладонях что-то на коже Мека. Клокочущее желание заменилось на что-то вязкое, сладкое и горячее, как карамель.

Рот Мека съехал с губ Босса сначала на его щеку, а потом и на шею. Босс с задушенным вздохом откинул голову и и сжал коленями бока Мека, его руки на чужой спине нажали, сильнее прижимая Мека к нему.

Мек на пробу толкнулся Боссу в пах, чувствуя как через слои белья трутся их члены, стало горячо до одури, будто до этого ничего и не было вовсе. Босс застонал и дернул свои бедра вверх, вырывая у Мека хриплый тихий рык из горла. Взгляд Мека снова упал на гладкую кожу под ним и он прижался долгим поцелуем к коже над сердцем Босса, заставляя того скулить и ерзать, потому что двигаться он не прекращал. Он чувствовал каким мокрым становилось их белье, пачкаясь в смазке, чувствовал, что долго никто из них не протянет, поэтому, накрыв ртом сосок Босса, он нырнул рукой между ними и достал оба члена, пытаясь удержать и ласкать их кулаком.

Мокрая и горячая кожа скользила, а Босс дернулся всем существом вверх, к Меку, чтобы укусить его за плечо, заглушая свои стоны, и просунуть свою руку следом, помогая Меку. Боль и удовлетворение от укуса заставило Мека сжать зубы на соске Босса и потянуть, Босс длинно проскулил ему в плечо и выплеснулся ему в руку и себе на живот. Мека утянуло следом, он кончил, стоило горячей влаге коснуться его кожи, а голове Босса снова откинуться на кровать.

Сил не было. Но тем не менее, Мек кое-как сдвинулся с тяжело дышащего парня, до конца стянул с них обоих мокрые трусы и выкинул их в коридор. Своей майкой он вытер их обоих от спермы, оттащил нереагирующего Босса на самый сухой участок кровати, укладывая его в своих объятиях маленькой ложечкой и укрыл их одеялом.

Босс, наконец, открыл глаза и, изрядно поворочавшись, все-таки повернулся к Меку лицом. В его взгляде казалось еще плавала дымка удовольствия, но они постепенно приобретали хитрый лисий прищур. Мек вздохнул, ожидая очередного сумасбродного высказывания. Однако, тут он подавился до кашля.

— Если это и есть твое наказание, то женушка готова быть наказанной хоть каждый день, — последние два слова Босс уже проурчал ему в шею сытым голосом говнюка, который добился своего, а Мек понял, что жизнь его, когда-то казавшаяся ему трудной, такой только начинает быть.

И он был не против.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленькая миленькая штучка без рейтинга  
> А я иду смотреть 12 серию

Они сидели на своем обычном месте, как и всегда. Во главе стола Бон нервно вертелся, как флюгер, ожидая Дыана, а Ти и Кинг нависли над тетрадями, обсуждая домашку. Мек пытался доспать недоспанное, а под боком у него мирно сопел Босс, уютно втиснувшийся ему под руку. Тихое утро перебивалось только птицами, да шумом других студентов.

А потом Босс опустил руку ему на колено и медленно погладил, вдавливая ногти в джинсы.

Мек вздрогнул. Он открыл глаза, которые оказалось уже успел закрыть и скосил взгляд на своего парня. Босс ответил ему лисьими сощуренными глазами и невинной улыбочкой. Мек сглотнул и отвернулся обратно к друзьям. 

И тут же наткнулся на заинтересованный взгляд Кинга. Кинг задиристо приподнял подбородок и чуть придвинулся к столу, словно хотел рассмотреть колени Мека и Босса.

Босс, который тоже это заметил, вжался в бок Мека еще сильнее, а его рука сползла на внутреннюю сторону бедра Мека и сжалась.

Мек моментально покрылся потом, майка под рубашкой прилипла к спине. Кинг напротив хищно улыбнулся, сверкая глазами. Но сказать ничего не успел – на голову ему мягко опустился пакет с закусками.

\- Рам! – радостно воскликнул Ти, перехватывая пакет.

Лицо Кинга резко поглупело, приобрело восторженное выражение, а из хищной улыбка превратилась в отвратительно загадочную и сомнительно довольную. Оборачиваться он не спешил, пока большая ладонь не сжала его плечо и не коснулась шеи. Бон подорвался с места, чтобы перехватить своего парня и завалить вопросами. Дыан чуть не закричал, но успешно пригасил чрезмерный энтузиазм своего парня.

Мек невольно вздохнул. И когда его жизнь превратилась во все вот это? Рука на бедре постепенно разогревалась, и не спешила разжиматься, а Босс вдруг зашевелился, приближаясь к его уху:

\- Посмотри, какие они мерзкие, такие довольные, что меня аж тошнит!

Мек зачарованно покивал головой, тая от теплого дыхания в ухо. Удобно, когда у вас одна клетка мозга на двоих – ваши мысли практически идентичные. Маленький поцелуй в мочку уха оставил его немного без дыхания. 

Ти отвлекся от младших и пнул атакованного Мека в голень под столом, советуя снять уже, наконец, номер. Босс ахнул и притянул к себе на колени несчастную ногу Мека, другой рукой кидая в Ти тут же скрученный бумажный шарик.

\- Не обижай моего мужа! Иначе мы и тебя за кого-нибудь отдадим! Пу! Нонг'Пу! Есть отличное предложение!

Пу, который слышал и видел все, как только подошел к столу старших, с резким поклоном и бледным лицом поспешил ретироваться, утаскивая за собой незанятых друзей. 

Мек говорить не мог, рука, что до этого просто сжимала его бедро, теперь будто бы отдельно от своего хозяина, который с увлечением ругался с Ти, медленно ползла по внутреннему шву джинс Мека вверх. Нога Мека продолжала лежать у Босса на коленях и убрать ее у него не было сил, вся кровь отхлынула от головы, пока чужие пальцы крались по его ноге, прослеживая шов. 

Мек только мечтал, чтобы никто не решил вдруг заглянуть под стол. У него не было желания демонстрировать на что способно его милое _чудовище._

Технически, Мек мог назвать Босса и _деткой_ , он же его детка, верно? Но пока так получалось сказать только тогда, когда Босс спал на его подушке, на которую он приползал ночью, а его лицо освещалось солнцем. Красиво и потрясающе.

А сейчас Босс опять превратился в мелкого _дьявола_. В дьявола, который мог засунуть руку в ваш карман джинс и сжать вашу задницу, пока вы беседуете с друзьями. Медленно укусить вас в шею посреди пары, а потом отстраниться с лицом, словно он ничего не делал, и засос, который теперь горел как ожог, вообще к нему не относится.

Мек медленно умирал. Но не просил о помощи. 

И в этот раз он просто замер, моля всех богов, чтобы Босс не разыгрался, иначе кому-то из них очень будет стыдно потом, и Мек знал, что точно не Боссу. Поэтому он просто собирался переждать это как стихийное бедствие, когда ты ничего не можешь сделать и тебе просто приходится беспомощно наблюдать. _И молиться._

А уже потом, воинственно подумал Мек, когда мы окажемся у меня в комнате, кто-то получит по заднице. _И ему понравится._

Мек уткнулся лбом в стол, понимая, что проиграл давно и без особого сопротивления. 

\- Муж! Муженек! Любимый, - заканючил милым голосом, от которого органы во всем теле у Мека переворачивались, Босс и сильно дернул его за руку на себя.

Мек навалился на своего беспокойного бойфренда, потерявшись в пространстве от мыслей, и уткнулся носом ему в щеку, быстро втягивая воздух. 

\- Хом!* - звонко засмеялся Босс, когда Мек с полыхающими ушами спрятал лицо на его шее. 

Парни за столом синхронно застонали, посылая их обоих куда подальше. 

__  
хом* - тайский поцелуй, если еще кому-то это не попадалось, совершенно милая штука как по мне, когда не касаются губами, а вдыхают воздух у кожи, первый наслаждается ароматом, а второй дуновением воздуха.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я перестал болеть (почти), через неделю отпуск (надеюсь), держите немного фанфика <3

Мек _не сталкер._

Ладно, может быть _немного_. Или _много_ , поправляет он себя, когда вспоминает сокровенный шкаф в своей комнате. Что интересно, Босс не дал ему сорвать ни одной фотографии. Более того, принес несколько своих и прицепил их к старым, воркуя над всей композицией и украшая это дело декоративным скотчем в вырвыглазное сердечко.

Мек знал, что чердак у Босса держался иногда на честном слове, и даже это не мешало ему снова и снова отвратительно в него влюбляться. Уродливые сердечки? Посмотрите Меку в глаза, и найдете их там.

Тихонько вздохнув, Мек немного побился лбом об угол, за которым прятался, и взял себя в руки. Окей, он следил за своим парнем. Вот прямо сейчас не собирался останавливаться. Не то чтобы он не доверял Боссу, кому тогда, если не ему. Но кто сказал, что он мог доверять всем остальным? А еще он немного надеялся, что люди не смотрят ему в спину подозрительными взглядами прямо сейчас.

Ти, который проходил мимо, похлопал Мека по плечу, и тот чуть не умер от разрыва сердца.

— Господи, чувак, да что ж ты, — запричитал Ти, подхватывая подкосившегося Мека и прислоняя к стене.

— Не делай так больше, — просипел Мек и прижал руку к груди с бешено бьющимся сердцем.

— Прости, прости, пожалуйста, не умирай, иначе Босс подожжет мой дом вместе со мной, Мек, ты слышишь?

— Задница твоя простит, — простонал Мек и, кажется, пришел в себя.

Он устойчиво оперся о стену и выглянул из-за угла. Босс так и стоял у окна, в одиночестве, скучающе разглядывая что-то в своем телефоне. Ти выглянул тоже, пихая черной макушкой подбородок Мека. Рассмотрев Босса, Ти задрал голову и озадачено уставился на Мека. Тот почувствовал себя _слегка_ неуверенно.

— Я что-то не понял, — начал понизив голос Ти, когда Мек втащил его обратно. — Ты _снова_ за ним следишь? Разве вы не два омерзительных кролика в конфетно-букетном периоде? — Мек уязвленно зашипел, но Ти не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания, потирая подбородок. — В чем дело?

Меку хотелось отовраться, но делать это с Ти было как-то слишком по-свински, не после того, как он стал свидетелем падение Мека на дно. А потом со дна постучали, и они начали с Боссом встречаться. И это Ти тоже видел. Ну и вся волонтерская группа. Какой же все-таки Босс восхитительно бессовестный мудак.

— Ему написала бывшая, — сквозь зубы ответил Мек и стрельнул взглядом за угол. Брови Ти подскочили под челку.

— У него была девушка?!

Мек быстро пихнул свою руку Ти в лицо, затыкая ему рот.

— Тише ты. Да. Была, девушка и она начинающий айдол.

Глаза Ти рисковали вывалиться из орбит. Он отодрал от себя руку Мека и уже готов был помчаться, чтоы допросить Босса с пристрастием, но Мек опять втащил его обратно и не очень нежно вдавил в стену, нависая.

— Спокойнее, Ти, они встречались тайно. Не думаю, что ему можно и сейчас что-то из этого разглашать.

— Да ладно? Вот дерьмо.

Мек кивнул и отпустил Ти, разжимая хватку на его плечах. Ти повел плечами, раздраженно размял одно рукой.

— Напомни мне тебя не бесить, когда я снова захочу это сделать, хорошо?

Мек хмыкнул и вдруг подобрался на месте, услышав знакомый голос. Фон прошла мимо него. И она его заметила и прекратила говорить по телефону. На секунду Меку показалось, что она подойдет к нему и заговорит. Но девушка только кивнула ему и прошла дальше, прямо к Боссу.

Мек не смог себя перебороть и выглянул, внимательно следя за тем, как Фон подходит к Боссу и ласково ему улыбается. Ти немедленно высунулся следом за Меком, едва не вибрируя от любопытства.

Мек не знал, чего он ожидал. Честно, он не знал, его просто притянуло по привычке. По привычке, из-за которой он всегда защищал Босса и оберегал. Но теперь Босс был с ним, он сам выбрал Мека, оставив Фон, и, если быть откровенным, защититься он тоже вполне мог сам. Мек мрачно выматерил себя в своей голове и готов был уже уйти и уволочь за собой Ти, чтобы тот не мешал его парню просто общаться со своей бывшей девушкой. Он правда был готов, но Фон обняла Босса. Хиленький стоп-кран на чувстве собственничества снесло как пушинку.

Мек не заметил расстояния в половину немаленького коридора, он просто будто шагнул и оказался прямо перед обнимающейся парочкой. Стараясь не быть слишком агрессивным, он аккуратно отодвинул от Босса Фон. Попробовал улыбнуться, но увидел, что щеки девушки мокрые, и выглядит она не очень хорошо.

— Муж, не сердись, — Босс, с искренним волнением в голосе, притерся ему в бок и заглянул в глаза, — немного поддержки от старого школьного друга. Хотя, я тоже не рассчитывал на обнимашки. Мир?

Мек поджал губы и нехотя кивнул, опустил руку Боссу на волосы и откинул челку со лба, чтобы коснуться носом брови и проследить ее, пока Босс жался ближе. Ти суетился над Фон со всеми утешающими словами, что он знал, в его сумке быстро нашлась и бутылка воды и новая пачка сухих салфеток, чтобы Фон протерла свое лицо.

— Фон, — подал голос Босс, — может тебя проводить до женского туалета? Или лучше до кабинета медсестры? Мне кажется, тебе нужно немного поспать.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула, но покачала головой. Она с благодарностью приняла бутылку воды и на секунду приложила ее к глазам. В Меке что-то болезненно отозвалось и он крепче прижал Босса к себе.

— Если Пи’Ти не против, я бы хотела его попросить проводить меня до моей машины. Извини, что так внезапно, Босс. Но ты так поддерживал меня вначале, я просто написала тебе в одном порыве. Но уже все нормально, не беспокойся, я справлюсь.

Фон послала им короткую, но светлую улыбку, и Мек не мог отчитать ее так, как других девушек, не способных разглядеть в Боссе что-то большее, чем клоуна. Она смогла, в этом-то вся и проблема. Но Босс ее не выбрал.

— Пойдем, — Ти предложил Фон свою руку и та подхватила Ти под локоть.

Некоторое время Мек с Боссом смотрели им спины, пока Ти с Фон наконец не скрылись. Босс разом выдохнул и повернулся к Меку, чтобы захватить его лицо в чашу из своих ладоней и заставить смотреть на себя.

— Ревнуешь?

Мек отвел взгляд.

— Мне нравится.

Мек быстро вернул взгляд на место, натыкаясь на лисью усмешку. Руки Босса медленно покинули его лицо, сжали плечи, ладони проехались по груди и до самого пояса джинс, чтобы нырнуть ему за спину и погрузиться в задние карманы. Босс притерся щекой к пуговицам его рубашки и заурчал, растягивая слова:

_— Ревнуй меня, люби меня, желай меня._

У Мека ослабели и так слабые колени, когда ладони в его задних карманах сжались. Босс оторвался от его груди, быстро огляделся по сторонам и начал отступать назад, утягивая несопротивляющегося Мека за собой, пока его спина не уперлась в дверь кабинета. Мек навис над ним, выставив перед собой руку, и дверь от толчка открылась. Босс безумно ему улыбнулся и сделал шаг в темный и пустой кабинет.

— Что ты…

— Замкни дверь.

Голос Босса стал хриплым и низким, а у Мека чуть не встали волосы дыбом на загривке и ему стало очень жарко. Не глядя Мек нашарил кнопку на дверной ручке за спиной. Щелчок замка сработал как выстрел, руки Босса рванули из карманов, зацепили воротник рубашки Мека и потянули его вниз. Мек дернулся навстречу Боссу и попал в кусачий, агрессивный поцелуй. Дыхание перехватило, его руки сгребли Босса и вмяли в себя, задрали его рубашку и майку, стремясь добраться до гладкой кожи.

Босс сдавленно застонал ему в губы и откинул голову назад, стараясь отдышаться. Он теребил то рубашку, то пояс джинс Мека, будто не знал за что первым взяться, но Мек его опередил. Он толкнул Босса к парте, подхватил под бедра и подсадил на стол. Снова припал к губам Босса, беспорядочно вылизывая горячий рот, глотая короткие хныканья и невнятные просьбы.

Мек то зарывался пальцами в волосы Босса, то тянул его одежду, сильно сжимая и лаская кожу под ней, соски, тонкую линию позвоночника и небольшие ямочки на пояснице. Босс не отставал, он наконец справился с рубашкой Мека, и теперь тоже впивался пальцами ему в кожу, будто хотел оставить на ней несмываемые отпечатки.

Мек был абсолютно не против, но, когда Босс почти расправился с его ширинкой, а руки самого Мека сжимались на аппетитной заднице Босса, в голову ему пришла мысль.

— Подожди, — зашептал он в губы Босса, и прикусил его нижнюю губу, когда Босс капризно прижал его еще ближе, оплетая ногами, — тшш, моя дорогая жена, _разреши мне…_

— _Что?_ — голос Босса двинул Меку прямо в солнечное сплетение — влажный, прерывающийся, нуждающийся.

Мек мотнул головой и неловко опустился на колени, уткнулся Боссу лицом в голый живот. Он поцеловал уже немного влажную кожу, лизнул, заглянул в глаза Босса. Полуприкрытые, с дымкой удовольствия, смазанным взглядом они зацепились за лицо Мека, и Босс чуть не заскулил, погружая пальцы в волосы Мека.

— Отсосешь мне? Прямо в кабинете? Стоя на коленях? — Мек не знал кто из них больше задыхался, но Босс определенно не имел ни стыда, ни совести, раз мог сказать это все и не умереть от кровоизлияния в мозг. Или в член. Мек прикрыл глаза и притерся носом к ширинке Босса.

Член под его прикосновением дернулся, а Босс сгорбился над Меком и уткнулся лицом ему в волосы, тяжело дыша.

— _Пожалуйста?_ Расстегни ширинку, мне уже больно. — Мек как лунатик потянулся сначала к пуговице, потом и к молнии. Он потянул джинсы Босса вниз и помог ему приподняться, чтобы стянуть их с задницы. Накрыл рукой влажное пятно на боксерах Босса и потер головку, вырывая из Босса все больше хныканья. — Достань его.

Босс _не человек_ , он буквально разваливался на части в его руках, но умудрялся то ли командовать, то ли просить, Меку в общем-то было все равно. От влажного голоса в ушах шумело еще больше, а тело реагировало на него как на афродизиак. Мек нырнул рукой в белье Босса и обхватил горячий, твердый член. Смазка сочилась с головки, ее было так много, что Мек сглотнул слюну и сдвинул большим пальцем крайнюю плоть, чтобы добраться до уретры.

Босс потеряно охнул, когда Мек надавил на головку пальцем и смахнул несколько капель смазки, размазывая их по стволу. Он вцепился Меку сзади в шею, другой рукой шаря по его лицу. Его пальцы нашли губы Мека и нажали на нижнюю губу, вынуждая открыть рот. Два пальца медленно скользнули по зубам Мекам и нажали на его язык, несильно прижимая. Мек сомкнул губы, закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Собственный член ныл и почти уже болел, но Мек еще даже не успел ничего особо сделать, а ему уже хотелось кончить от солоноватого вкуса на языке. Босс над ним глухо выругался, гладя его язык и так же медленно потянул пальцы обратно. Мек на секунду сжал зубы, прихватывая пальцы, и член Босса в его руке дернулся и будто стал еще тверже.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул ему в волосы Босс, и Мек открыл рот, выпуская его пальцы. И быстро наклонился, чтобы накрыть ртом его член. Босс заскулил в голос, обеими руками зарываясь Меку в волосы, сжимая их в кулаках.

Мек оценил свой рвотный рефлекс — не очень утешительно, — и выпустил член изо рта, чтобы прижаться губами к стволу и накачивать его одной рукой.

— Мек, Мек, пожалуйста? _На?_ — Босс дернул его вверх чтобы голодно и мокро поцеловать. Он распробовал собственный вкус на губах Мека и застонал. Накрыл своей рукой руку Мека и ускорил его движения. Мек титаническим усилием оторвался от его губ и опустился обратно, обхватывая губами головку, лаская ее языком.

Он переплел пальцы с пальцами Босса и быстро дрочил, желая, чтобы Босс кончил как можно быстрее. Его губ, растянутых вокруг члена, коснулись чужие пальцы, и Босса затрясло, будто это окончательно толкнуло его за край. Босс закусил пальцы на одной руке, пытаясь сдержать стоны, а другую прижал к горлу Мека, когда тот не отстранился, и принялся глотать его сперму.

Когда Босс прекратил дрожать и стонать, Мек выпустил его член изо рта, аккуратно уложил его в белье, и со стоном поднялся на ноги. Он был почти на грани, наверное, ему бы хватило поцелуя, чтобы кончить. И размякший, мягкий, податливый Босс обвил руками его шею, втягивая в еще один мокрый, почти бездыханный поцелуй.

Ему хватило. Он кончил, стоило Боссу едва скользнуть пальцами ему в трусы, насквозь пропитанные смазкой. Мек тяжело дышал, стараясь сильно не опираться на Босса, но тот только и тянул его ближе к себе, оплетая руками и ногами.

— Я тяжелый, — сглотнув, попробовал поспорить Мек, но Босс больно укусил его ключицу, и Мек понятливо заткнулся и перестал дергаться, крепко его обнимая.

— _Теплый._

— Хорошо. Может пойдем, у нас еще пары.

— Еще немного, — Босс свернулся в его руках и, кажется, собирался отрубиться. Мек беспомощно осмотрел их расхристанный внешний вид и уставился в потолок, безмолвно прося о помощи.

— _…парни? Это Кинг, меня Ти прислал. Чем бы вы там не занимались, если вы все, то выметайтесь, я уже двадцать минут вас сторожу._


End file.
